Thriller
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: For the Two Is Better Than One challenge. My take on how the very first investigation went...without the camera crew there using Michael Jackson's "Thriller" for inspiration. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the Othersiders challenge: Two Is Better Than One. Nobody really knows how the very FIRST investigation went except for the Othersiders themselves. My take on the first investigation using Michael Jackson's "Thriller." Please review. Jackie/Sam.**

Jackie POV

It all started a year ago on Halloween: October 31st, 2008. Riley had invited KC, Sam, and me over to introduce us to a family friend of his. We didn't go trick or treating instead we went to a supposedly haunted house a half hour away. This is how everything that we now know and love began.

The night was creepy enough as it is. The car was silent adding to our nervousness. Riley hating the silence turned on the radio.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark _

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart _

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it _

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes _

_You're paralyzed_

My eyes drifted over to Sam's and he gave me a comforting look. I tried to relax but found it nearly impossible as we drew nearer and nearer to our location.

Sam POV

I could sense the anxiety coming off Jackie in waves. I've known her four years now and she's one to get pretty scared. I reached over and took her hand in mine. Her eyes flew open and looked at me.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night _

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike _

_You know it's thriller, thriller night _

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

"This song is not helping me at all," she whispered to me.

"I know Jackie, I know," I replied softly and ran my thumb over her knuckles. We continued driving in silence and I noticed Jackie begin to relax a bit.

"We're here," Riley announced five minutes later. Jackie tensed and unbuckled her seatbelt slowly. KC climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run _

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun _

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

 _But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind _

_You're out of time_

Jackie climbed out of the car in front of me completely freaking out. I stood next to her after grabbing one of the bags Riley handed me. We took up the back end of the group and head towards the house. I threaded my fingers through hers and she rested her head on my shoulder.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night _

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl _

_Thriller, thriller night _

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  _

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade _

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide) _

_This is the end of your life_

Jackie POV

As Sam and I walked into the house with the other three I was more than afraid. But I knew I had to stay here and look around.

"I think we should set up here," I said stopping in the front room.

"I agree," KC replied. We got to work setting up our monitor and Riley handed out the four cameras.

"Zack will stay here at base and tell us when he gets a visual," Riley said and walked away with KC.

Sam and I walked in the opposite direction to the upstairs. We walked up the stairs and it was time to separate to set up the cameras. "Jackie, calm down, everything is going to be fine," he promised.

"We're in an old house in the middle of the night on Halloween, I'm freaking out!" I whispered furiously.

"Relax," he whispered.

"Relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax?" I asked softly. I turned to walk into the room to my left. Sam grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. Our mouths met in a heated frenzy and I about melted into the floor. We pulled back a short while later. I turned and walked into the room to set up the camera knowing that Sam was there to protect me from anything.

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side _

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial _

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

 _All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

 _I'll make you see_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, which is KC/Riley. **

KC POV

I had to admit that I was excited but more or less sacred out of my mind. Riley was right next to me our hands brushing together every once and a while.

"Riley I'm scared," I whispered looking around. Above us the floor creaked.

"There's nothing to be scared about," Riley whispered back.

_That this is thriller, thriller night _

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try _

_Thriller, thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

Riley POV

Truth be told I was happy that I KC with me as we walked to set up the cameras. I was the skeptic and she the believer. But there was something about this house…this night that would change everything.

"Riley I'm freaking out," she whispered.

"It's all going to be fine," I whispered as the floor creaked above us again.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night _

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try _

_Thriller, thriller night _

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow! _

KC latched onto my arm burying her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we moved onward the light from my flashlight guiding us. Soon we came to the doorway that would separate us.

KC POV

"I'll be right back, you just set up the camera and wait for me," he promised softly. I nodded and moved into the dark room. My hands were shaking as I connected the wires. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to scream and turned around right into Riley's chest.

"Riley, I'm so scared," I whispered.

"It's okay we don't have to stay that long," he replied. We walked out of the room and back to base.

We stayed for a good three hours scared out of our minds the entire time. But scary as it was I couldn't wait for the next investigation we went on.

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight) Darkness falls across the land _

_The midnight hour is close at hand _

_Creatures crawl in search of blood _

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood _

 _I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin' _

_Thriller night, baby, ooh! _

 _The foulest stench is in the air _

_The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb _

_Are closing in to seal your doom  _

_And though you fight to stay alive _

_Your body starts to shiver _

_For no mere mortal can resist _

_The evil of the thriller_


End file.
